The Destiny
by LadyCatalie
Summary: Tahiri story explaining Ikrit's vision. I'm just fixing things a bit. AnakinTahiri ... try to save the galaxy .. bla bla bla
1. Being someone else

Summary: its somewhat about Tahiri and Anakin. Author's Note: first Para. is written in 1st person , but the rest is in 3rd. I'm just being difficult Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Star Wars and I'm definitely not making ANY money. (To bad, aiy?)  
  
The Destiny  
  
My name is Tahiri Veila and I live on the Tatooine. Years before I was born, an alien species came into our galaxy. They believed that is was meant for them. They destroyed every thing. They conquered planets one by one; killing millions. They believed that machines were abominations and destroyed all of them. They wiped out a group of knights. The Jedi. The defenders of peace and everything good. My grandmother was one of them. She lost people who were dear to her, and she lost her way of life. Now the aliens, the Yuzaahn Vong, control our galaxy. They took many people and made them their salves. They finally stopped when their "gods" told them to stop killing. They were allowed to kill only in defense, for punishment. or if it were a Jedi. We were forced to live on only certain planets. That is how my family ended up Tatooine. You may ask why this story is worth telling when it is about a galaxy falling apart. But this is my story. My life. My destiny, the destiny that was foreseen long ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There once was one of these knights. Her name was also Tahiri Veila. There is a terrifying tale told of how she was captured by the Yuuzahn Vong. She was put into a faculty where the literally shape the body and the mind of the person into a Vong. Only reason while she stayed human was because of her best-friend. His name was Anakin Solo. He risked his life to save her from the shapers and from the dark-side. His love for her is what saved her.  
A Jedi Master told Anakin that he had had a vision that he and the first Tahiri would do something great in the furture. They were powerful when they were together. They shared a powerful bond through the mystical force, but the two would never know what he meant by the vision. During a mission where 17 Jedi allowed them to be captured to destroy an animal that hunted and killed Jedi, Anakin Solo was killed. Ripping him away from Tahiri. It is said that she could feel his death through the Force. Her life changed after that and she became depressed. She came out of her depression when Anakin's spirit form came to her. He explained what Master Ikrit had told him about their destiny. Anakin explained that the Master had not forseen wrong and their destiny would be fulfilled in a different way. He told her before he had to leave that he loved her, but she needed to go on with life. She needed to fall in love again and have a family. You see Tahiri wasn't the type to just let go of everything like that, but something in Anakin's eyes convinced her. After all, he was one with the Force now, he must know what will happen with the galaxy and her. She agreed.  
The fighting continued on. More death and more destruction. It got to the point where most of the Jedi were killed or captured. It was now up to Tahiri to explain to the Jedi that for the destiny that was foreseen long ago to come true the Jedi would have to do what they hadn't done since the Empire. Hide.  
All of the Jedi were scattered out. Tahiri was sent to the planet she grew up on Tatooine with other Jedi. All of the rest were sent here or there. They were told to wait for the day when all of them were called back together. Soon there after the Yuuzahn Vong made a decree that their gods told them that they had to stop killing for conquering issues. There was a catch to the decree, they were allowed to kill Jedi since they were a threat.  
Tahiri did end up marrying, but she vowed that she would never love someone more than she had loved her Anakin. A year after she was married to the man name Val Krishner, she gave birth to a girl named Lilalay. She grew up to be a very enchanting girl. She was quiet but not very strong in the Force unlike her mother. She was much like her father who was a moisture farmer. Lilalay grew up knowing little about the Force. Tahiri knew that Lilalay was not the young girl she was suppose to train to save the galaxy. So Tahiri decided to wait; wait for the day when another little girl would come into her life.  
Tahiri did the best she could raising the little Lilalay, but Lilalay never seemed to get along with her mother. Her mother would never let her go too near to large civilization alone because Tahiri was afraid that someone might find out who they were. Tahiri knew this would one day drive her daughter away eventually. Lilalay grew up and fell in love. She got married at a young age even though she didn't really have her mother's consent. A few years later Lilalay gave birth to a daughter. She was named Irihat.  
Now this little girl was special. She was incredibly sensitive to the Force. This sensitivity would someday start the chain of events that would lead Irihat to a greater destiny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One day when Irihat was about the age of three, Lilalay took her daughter to the market place and made her wear shoes, (which were the worse things to the young girl). Irihat eventually got so upset that things started to fly dangerously through the market place. A Yuuzahn Vong warrior caught sight of this. He recognized it as a Jedi trait. Anything that had anything to do with the Jedi in the slightest was consider an act of high treason. He tract them down and killed Lilalay and her husband. The little girl was able to escape and run to her grandmother far away. That is where she grew up. That is also where her name was changed into Tahiri Veila. When the little girl went to her grandmother to live the first Tahiri realized that the little girl was the child she was suppose to train. The girl grew up under the guidance of her grandmother. She was much like her grandmother; neither of them ever wore shoes unless they absolutely had to. They both could also talk up a storm. The younger Tahiri was like a reincarnation of the older Tahiri, but not exactly. They lived a wonderful life just the two of them, but the older Tahiri knew that their peace could never last forever. One day she knew the young Tahiri would have to start the life she was meant to live. and it began on one quiet day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Young Tahiri awoke early one morning, when she was about the age of 16, to go to town to get the shopping done. It started out a normal day enough. She took the long walk to town by herself right after the sun had risen. She would never go out before light. Anyone who had grown up in a desert would know better. She had to walk because if she used the secret land speeder that her grandmother had hidden for emergencies the Yuuzanhn Vong could send her to be a mindless slave for the rest of her life. That was just one of those things you get used to. She had never ridden in a speeder so she never knew what she was missing.  
When Tahiri got to the town she started to get this funny feeling like something bad was going to happen. She went on with my normal shopping although she felt sicker and sicker by the minute. She never even felt the strange but familiar presence following her. She decided to go to a local dining area to relieve herself of the high noon heat. She would normally not like to go into one though. She did not have many social skills since she had grown up so far out of the way. Tahiri sat down at a table far away from the local crowd.  
That is when she finally noticed the presence of the someone familiar. Before she could even look around to see if anything was out of place, he sat down at her booth.  
"Excuse me, did you not notice that I was sitting here?" Tahiri started to get really annoyed with the other. "Excuse me, did you not hear me? I was sitting here if you don't mind."  
"Shhhhhh. act normal."  
"Normal?!" Tahiri demanded once again getting more annoyed by the second. "How do you expect me to act normal when a perfect stranger comes and sits down with me demanding that I act normal? I demand you to tell me right now why you think you can order me around like a little child!" Tahiri's green eyes glared at the new person.  
"They warned me that you talk to much and that you don't like to be told what to do." For the first time he looked up at her. Tahiri jumped at his familiarity. She could have sworn she knew him.  
"Talk to much?. 'they' .. What are you talking about?"  
He simply stared back at her with his cool blue eyes. "Tahiri.I'm--"  
"Whoa, How do you know my name?" now she was more interested than annoyed.  
"You see. My name is.."  
At that moment, five Vong warriors stepped into the dinning area. They began to speak in basic. "We have the reason to believe that there are Jedi among us. If anyone knows anything than tell unless you want to face slavery."  
A dirty man stood up and pointed at the table that Tahiri and her follower were sitting at, "That boy over there is wearing Jedi robes sir." One of the warriors came over to their table. "Infidel," the Vong barked, " State your name and area district."  
The boy cocked his head and replied, "Well I just can't seem to remember, why don't you tell me." The Vong warrior took a surprised step back. At that moment the boy whipped out a glowing violet blade. The warrior glared venomously at the boy with the blade. "Stupid Jeedai!" Before the warrior could pull out his amphistaff. The Jedi boy had cut his right hand off. The other four Vong warriors caught sight of this, and came running amphistaffs ready. The boy grabbed the dazed Tahiri by the arm and ran. They ran right past the warriors and straight through the door. They ran until neither of them could breathe anymore. They ducked into an alley to hide. The boy slumped to the ground breathless. He had his head down on his knees. "Think Solo . you've got to get her out of this." He spoke such a desperate whisper it touched Tahiri. For once in her life, she couldn't think of a thing to say. All she could do was stare in shock. How could a complete stranger know so much about me, try to find me, follow me around this dustball of a planet, put his and my life on the line, and then so desperately try save me. This isn't making any sense!!! She tried to piece memories in her mind of her past, but no matter what she came up with she couldn't ever remember meeting this stranger before. Her thoughts were shattered when the boy jumped up from his position. Tahiri took a step towards him but stopped when he spoke. "I need to get you out of here. Do you know a place we can go that no one would know to look for you there?" He spoke without ever looking at her. He simply kept staring out on the dusty street. Tahiri could hear in his voice the great strength he had, but deep down she could hear, no feel his fear. Tahiri took a gentle step towards him. "Who . who are you?" she asked in a barely audible whisper. Still without glancing at her, "No time. Please just let me get you out of here." "No!" she said in a fierce whisper, "I won't go with you until you tell me who you are!" He finally broke his eye contact with the street and looked directly in her eyes. This made her gasp. She recognized the deep blue stare. Tahiri felt her heart skip a beat when she remembered the eyes. She had had troubling dreams of her past. Most of the dreams were dark and unrecognizable. These dreams were the type you could not quite remember, but you could never forget them. She would awake late in the night sweat dripping down her face. Only one thing would comfort her, the memory of a soft blue stare. It was the only specific thing she could remember from her nightmares. The boy said something that brought Tahiri back into the present. "What did you say?" The Jedi looked at her funny. "I told you my name... I'm Anakin Solo." 


	2. From the Grave

Disclaimer . Star Wars or the characters are not mine . and I'm still not making any money .. (Maybe. one day.) Author's note: I'm slowly continuing this story when I have time.  
  
The Jedi looked at her funny. "I told you my name... I'm Anakin Solo." "You've got to be kidding me Anakin Solo has been dead for the past 60 years! What is this, some cruel joke? Just because you might look like him that doesn't mean you can going around saying you are." Tahiri's face started to turn red with anger. "Calm down," the Anakin look alike soothed, "Your right I'm not him, but. wait how did you know what he looked like?" "That is beside the point-" "I have the right to know how you know. Do you have a holo of him or-" "Why would you have the right to know?" "I just do. Answer my question. How do you know what he looked like?" "No! Answer my questions first then maybe I will tell you what you want to know." "What are you talking about I have already answered them!" "Yeah answered them with lies!" She screamed this in his face. Without either of them noticing during their argument, they had gotten extremely close to each other. The ice green eyes and the just as cool blue ones were only centimeters apart. They stood there for a few seconds glaring into the other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Finally, the "Anakin" broke eye contact. "This is stupid." "What the fact you have the chronic lying disease or is it the fact that you think you have the right to know everything?" The Jedi sighed a shooked his head. "My name is really Anakin Solo. I know I look just like him though I don't know why you would know that. I'm actually Jacen Solo's grandson." "Ohh.." Tahiri nodded not quite believing, "But that doesn't explain why you are identical to the first Anakin Solo." "Why are you and your grandmother identical?" Anakin asked while raising his eyebrows. "We're not.." Tahiri stopped suddenly. We do act a lot alike maybe I am just like her. "See, you are a lot like her. You just can't tell because you have only seen the older version of your grandmother."" Tahiri again nodded her head but abruptly stopped when they heard sounds coming from down the street they had come from. Anakin started looking around for an escape, but there wasn't one. He swore while he pulled out his lightsaber. "Tahiri since you don't have a weapon your are going have to stay as far back down the alley as you can. You could try looking for another escape." She silently shook her head to order. "Go Tahiri." "I can't," She walked up to him, "I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me." "Tahiri.." Anakin kept glancing from the street to her. "I.. uh . arghhh. Fine lets go." Anakin peeked around the corner and saw no threat. "Stay close to me and try not to be noticed." Tahiri nodded her head and Anakin glanced back at the street. "Here we go." Anakin followed by Tahiri slipped around the corner. Luckily, there wasn't anyone coming from the direction they had heard the sounds. The duo walked briskly through the street without being noticed. They began hearing noises that sounded like angry voices. Their pace began to quicken, when they rounded a corner, but they stopped suddenly when they saw what they were face to face with. IT was the same warrior who Anakin had caught his hand off. Anakin glanced behind them and there was a group of Yuzaahn Vong coming at them from the other direction. Running out of options Anakin pulled out his lightsaber. He was ready to at least go down fighting. Before he could even switch his blade on, he felt himself being tugged backwards. He glanced around and Tahiri had a hold on the back of his shirt. They found themselves in someone's home. Tahiri started running through it and found a back door. "Come on dummy! Unless you want to get sliced to bits." Anakin followed her and found himself running through another street. "Where are we going?" he called towards the swift barefoot girl. "Home." "Home? As in your home? Well then they'll find us for sure. It's like were walking or more like running into our own personal trap." Anakin glanced over only to see her roll her eyes. "I liked you better when you weren't saying anything and I was asking all of the questions."  
Anakin shook his head as they continued to run. "Well it is going to be a trap, we-" Tahiri cut him off, "They don't know who I am because the don't have any records of me. We will be safe there for the time being. Besides, my grandmother will know what to do."  
"Grandmother?" Tahiri looked back at Anakin who had seemed to stumble a few steps.  
"Yeah, grandmother. As in mother of my mother. Ya think you at least be somewhat as smart as the first Anakin."  
Anakin raised a hand to stop her from going on. "I know what and who your or any other grandmother is. I'm just taken a back a bit. They didn't say anything about meeting the real Tahiri Veila."  
"There you go with that 'they' thing again. You're talking like you are a part of one of those groups who sell their soul away for membership, where they hear figurines and rocks talk to them, and go on journeys to find the meaning of life or to-"  
"Ahh, do you ever shut up?!?"  
Tahiri turned her nose away and continued to run.  
  
* * *  
Anakin began to lose track of how long they had been on the move. It had been at least one standard hour since they last saw anyone of any Vong. A plethora of sand dunes that stretched out for kilos was his only company bedsides the barefoot, blonde girl. She continued to reassure him that it was not much further, though Anakin felt a feeling that the dunes would never end.  
"Aha!"  
Anakin almost jumped from the sudden noise from Tahiri. He looked around for anything noticable that would cause her exclamation. The only thing in his view was an opening of a cave, which Tahiri began sprinting off too.  
"Come a long! Or do you plan just to stand there."  
Anakin raised an eyebrow and looked around before he replied. "You live in a cave?"  
"No Dummy," she called back from the entrance. "It is our second mode of transportation, kept here for emergencies."  
"Second mode of transportation? Wouldn't it be our first or do you consider running around the desert a mode of transportation?" Anakin stepped into the dark cave illuminated by one light. Anakin then took in what was to be considered their second mode of transportation.  
"Well. let's go." Tahiri cried impatiently.  
Anakin shook his head and looked down at a very old, very unreliable looking, red speeder. The torn up speeder jogged his memory of flying over the surface if the desert and seeing the twin suns set. He shook the memory off and began to reject. "No. Way. The thing looks like it could be a century old at the least.  
"You know, I think it probably is, but it is reliable and it is the only way to get out of here.  
"Out of where? The middle of no where that you lead us in to, so we could commit suicide in the out of date "mode of transportation."  
"Well it is suicide to stay," Tahiri countered. She pondered for a second at looked back up at him. "You're just scared, aren't you?"  
"Right. I . I'm just concerned with your safety."  
"That's what I thought," she stepped back and held up her hand. "Would you like to have the honors?" Anakin shrugged and gracefully hopped into the speeder and smoothly started the engine with a satisfied smile from Tahiri. 


End file.
